1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for controlling a light, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a light which indicates the current status of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, and a basic input/output system (BIOS) unit. The CPU is coupled to the BIOS unit and other hardware devices (for example, a memory, a graphic card, and a hard disk, etc) through the chipset. Besides, the computer system further includes a power supply which supplies an operating power to the computer system.
The power supply starts to supply the operating power to a computer system when the computer system is powered on. Then, the BIOS stored in the BIOS unit starts to perform a power-on self-test (POST) process. The purpose of the POST is to test whether some key devices in the computer system (for example, a memory, a graphic card, and a hard disk, etc) can operate normally. Generally speaking, if an error is detected during the POST (for example, no memory is found or the memory is faulty), the error cannot be displayed in the display. In order to allow a user to understand which part of the computer system is faulty, conventionally, if a hardware error is detected during the POST, a sound is played by a built-in speaker of the computer system so that the user can get to know which part of the computer system is faulty based on the length and number of the sound played by the speaker.
However, the method described above has some disadvantages. For example, it is very inconvenient to play a sound in a quiet environment (for example, in an office). Even in a general environment, it is not a comfortable way to notify a user of a hardware error. Besides, the capability of human's audition to identify the length of a sound is not very reliable. Moreover, in the conventional technique, only one sound is played through the speaker when an error is detected during a POST, and if the user does not catch the sound clearly, the user cannot determine the error correctly.